


Loneliness

by Midnight Wolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Air (2005)
Genre: Early Work, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Internal Monologue, POV First Person, Slight relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Midnight%20Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Internal Monologue of Misuzu's emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loneliness

My name is Misuzu, and I have always been alone. Tears would fall uncontrollably from somewhere deep inside me, calling out for something; something that could fill the lonely shell that was myself. Wrapped in loneliness, I lived each day. On and on they came with nothing promising happiness. But I decided to hope. That hope allowed me to find a simple expectation which led me; the hope that one day this loneliness could be abandoned. I may not have known when that day would come, but I could feel that each day brought it closer to me. Finally, with that summer came the end of hoping and brought with it a man. And his name was Yukito...

Time passed and out of it brought my first real peace. Someone was finally there to fill my emptiness. Joy would fill me each morning and hope would swell each night. I thought it would last forever and life would gain meaning. Suns came and went and summer was nearing her end…

But then the pain began. Something was eating me from the inside out. Why? Why must my happiness be interrupted? More time passed, and the man remained at my side. I saw that it was hurting him to see me like this, but I was selfish and wished only for him to stay with me forever. He did as I wished and stayed throughout the agony. I could feel that something was changing in the air around me. The man disappeared, and the world was empty yet again. The pain was gone and the sun shined, but my world had gone dark. 

My one wish and hope within this world had vanished. He was lost, now only a memory. Had he even been real? Could he have been a delirious illusion created to survive the agony? I told myself that he must have been real, but it was difficult to remember him clearly. Shadows overtook me. Despair settled into my life then. There was no more hope that I could muster.

But then on one of those dark and lonely days, a bird came to me. He acted as if he knew me. The bird eased my troubled soul. He would stay near me all day and never fly far. He was a strange bird, and I named him Yukito. Maybe I shouldn’t have named him that for from then on I began to see things. Things that reminded me of the real Yukito. 

Was this new Yukito possibly _my _Yukito? I wanted to believe in this hope, but I didn’t know how that could be possible. All that I knew was that he had given me a reason to live again.__


End file.
